Life Of Lies (Series)
This is a series by Brighty Everyone is Born Pure But Nothing Stays The Same Some Become Tainted Drawn Away From The Code One Small Slip Leads To More And A Once Pure Cat Begins Their Life Of Lies '' '' Books |-| Arc 1= Mapleshadow's Sight - A kit is born in the dead of night, only one to survive a litter. Brought to the Clan, and omens start to unfold. But it will take a true leader, to see the path Mapleshadow lies on. A Second Glance -You can say it anyway you like, but Mapleshadow's destiny has been marked out by the stars. Without a choice, she's forced to give up the life she loves, or risk losing herself to the fire. Herbs And Healing -Mapleshadow is now stuck on a path she hates, inside a stuffy den, with piles of leaves. She yearns for the freedom of the forest, and the freedom of her heart as well. Life Without You -Life without the one you love is always hard, and Mapleshadow learns this the hard way. Life becomes gray, and choking. She can't do anything without remembering. But when one voice leads her astray, it becomes clear that she isn't the first one to lie. And she certainly won't be the last, either. Secrets Of A Leader -Can you keep a secret? That's what the leader of CraneClan has entrusted upon Mapleshadow. It becomes impossible to do anything without knowing how many lies she's been told, and easily believed. Then, when the secrets and lies begin to pile up, they begin to leak out. Leaving Mapleshadow with nothing but a pained heart, and a dead leader. Kits To Keep -With Featherstar gone, CraneClan quickly falls into turmoil. Mapleshadow is relieved from Medicine Cat duties, but she still has trouble holding on. Then, when she falls in love again, everything goes upside down, as everyone tries to figure out who the real enemy is. And with 3 new lives on the way, Mapleshadow is more unsure of her fate then ever... |-| Arc 2= How To Love A Killer -After Mapleshadow loses the kits she worked so hard to keep, her reality spins out of control. She uncovers a secret about a cat she cares much about, an cannot contain the horrors she may have unleashed. Her only question left is, how she can possibly love a killer. Dreamwalker Exposure Ashamed To Come Home Lost The The Endermen To Live 9 Times |-| Arc 3= The Path Unfolds First Of Many Trials Of Tears End Of A World Breaking My Everything An End To All That's Good |-| Arc 4= The Darkness Begins Evil Reins Supreme The Stars Align Choking Blackness It's Time To Save The World Again Light Breaks Through |-| Arc 5= Echoing Fears Racing Hearts Fire And Ice How To Change The World Take Me To The Stars The 9th Time Is The Last Time Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Brighty and Rainy Category:Browse Category:Rated Teen Category:Ratings Category:Series Pages Category:Life Of Lies